Night Shift Blues
by Georgy-Girl
Summary: Something is bothering Max, but will his shield of silliness prevent people from finding out what it is? -AU
1. Chapter 1

Zoe had known as soon as she walked through the front door for her night shift that it was going to be a long night. It had proved to be even worse than she'd thought, for it was almost 6 hours into her shift before she got a chance to sit down.

She'd just settled into the chair behind her desk and shut her eyes when strong hands rested on her shoulders and began to massage them.

A smile pulling at her lips, Zoe felt herself beginning to relax. "How do you always seem to know when I need you?"

"It's a sixth sense. As soon as you think of my name, my left earlobe begins to tickle, and then I use my seventh sense, which is a Zoe locator, to find you."

When Zoe first met Max, his constant joking had grated on her, but now she knew him better, and realised how serious he really was, she found she appreciated this side of him.

"And which sense is it that helps you get into my office without making a sound?"

"That's the sense I like to call 'I was sleeping next to my wife's desk to avoid my boss'."

Just as Max finished speaking, the head porter poked his head through the office door. "Max, I need you to take Mr. Phillips to x-ray. Now."

With a sigh, Max walked to the door. "Obviously that sense needs a little more work than the others. Don't touch my chocolate stash."

Zoe grinned and watched him leave before she looked between her desk and the wall where she found not only a pillow and a book, but also a box of Cadbury chocolates.

…

It was an hour before the doctor saw her husband again, this time giving her a pointed look as he dropped the empty chocolate box into the bin.

After returning a guilty smile, Zoe motioned for him to go into Cubicle 6.

Frowning, Max looked at the empty cubicle before looking back at Zoe, but when she motioned again, he gave a shrug and walked into the cubicle, pulling the curtains around it.

….

Finally finishing her phone call, Zoe rushed to the cubicle and found max sitting on the edge of the bed swinging his legs.

"I need to ask you a favour."

Max raised his eyebrows and reached out to pull his wife closer, then began to unbutton her top. "It's not a favour if we both want it."

With a tut, Zoe battered his hands away and did up her top button once more. "Not that. I need you to get some information out of a patient for me."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Go on the Max Walker charm offensive?"

"Just to clarify- the same doctor who yelled at me last week for flirting with a patient wishes for me to flirt with a patient?"

"Please."

Max sighed and paused for a moment before replying. "Go on then. You're lucky your husband is so gorgeous or you'd never get anything out of anyone. Tell me what you want to know."

…


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you got a minute?" Robyn asked a short time later, sticking her head around the office door.

"As long as it's not about the patient in cubicle 2, because she's doing my head in."

Robyn smiled and slipped inside. "It's about Max. Do you think he's okay?"

Zoe frowned, finally looking up from the paperwork she'd been planning to do all shift. "…He seemed to be last time I saw him."

"How long ago was that, exactly?"

Her frown deepening, Zoe glanced at her watch. "About 20 minutes ago, why?"

Robyn hesitated, but didn't reply, instead asking. "Do you know where he might have gone?"

"Have you checked the store room?"

"I've looked there, the roof… his car. I've even paged him, but he-"

Before his sister could continue, Max walked through the door with a grin that only faded a little as he looked between the two women "What?"

"Are you okay, Max? I've been looking for you for ages because I saw-"

Max interrupted Robyn. "I've been on a break. I had to go and buy myself some more chocolate, since some unknown person broke into my office and ate my stash."

"My office." Zoe supplied.

"But you love me enough to think that what's yours is mine."

"Does that mean the chocolate was 'ours'?"

As max hesitated, Robyn gave a sigh. "But are you ok? Because I saw-"

"Is that the time? We should get back, Robyn. Dylan is on the warpath again."

With a frown that mirrored Robyns, Zoe watched Max lead his sister from the office.

…

"I heard you were after a drink?" Max held up a can of coke and received a grateful smile from the patient in cubicle 2. Handing her the can, Max sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm hiding from my boss. When she gets this certain look on her face, I know I'm in trouble, even though I haven't done anything. Well, most of the time I haven't done anything."

The teenage girl in the bed gave a smile and spoke for the first time since she'd been brought in. "Same for me at school. No matter what I do, whatever goes wrong is my fault. Even the doctor here thinks I've done something wrong."

Max pretended to glance at her file and drew in a sharp breath. "You've got Dr Hanna. Has she done that left eyebrow raise that makes you think it's just going to keep going up until it gets lost in her hair?"

Giggling, the girl nodded. "Twice. My mum does it, too."

"You don't want us to call your mum and tell her you're here? We could take a bet on whose eyebrow can go the highest?"

"…She's at work, she will be too busy."

"How about you tell me her number and I'll pretend to be from a call centre and annoy the hell out of her, then I'll get Dr Hanna to call her back and she'll be so relieved it's not someone trying to sell her something she'll come straight away?"

After a moment's thought, she wrote down the number and handed it hesitantly to Max. "Will you come back once she gets here?"

"Try and keep me away!"

…

"I believe this is what you wanted." Max slipped the piece of paper into the pocket of Zoe's scrubs. "You can thank me later."

"How did you get that?! I've been trying for hours and she's said nothing."

"Surely you of all people know how persuasive I can be."

As Zoe went to reply, she saw Max's focus shift to someone entering the E.D. Turning, she saw nothing out of the ordinary and was about to ask him what had caught his attention when he turned back to her with a smile. "Best be off, beds to push, people to charm the pants off. I'll see you in a bit."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you in here, Max?" Zoe asked a short time later as she pushed open the door to her office.

"No." Came the reply.

After entering the room and shutting the door, Zoe approached her desk and sat down. Swivelling the chair to the side, she found her husband in his makeshift cubbyhole beside her desk. "Exactly how long have you been holing up here during your shifts?"

"…Long enough to know that when you're wearing high heels and you're talking to Connie there's a 50/50 chance I'll lose an eye, but there's also a great view of your-"

He was cut off by a knock on the door, and a moment later Tess entered without waiting for a reply. "Oh. I thought you had someone in here. Who were you talking to?"

"Just myself. One of those nights."

Tess smiled and approached the desk, sitting down opposite Zoe. "I know what you mean. Why is it that the most complicated cases happen when we're busy?"

"As Connie says, we're only given what people think we can handle, and if we can't handle it we need a different job."

Tess gave a soft laugh and rested back in her chair, clearly ready for a long chat. "So, how was your holiday?"

"Good. Very good. Which makes it all the harder to come back here for a Saturday night shift. And Connie apparently thinks I should be punished for taking time off by giving me a stack of extra paperwork."

In his cubbyhole, Max flinched and reached out to gently pull Zoe's high heels off as she began to swing her leg in agitation.

"I was expecting Max to come back brandishing photos and detailed explanations of exactly what you got up to."

Zoe gave a slight smile and her eyes flickered to Max who had his eyes screwed shut. "I banned him from taking a camera."

"Probably wise after last time. I'd better get back."

"I'm going to try and finish some paperwork, so only come and get me if you really need me."

Tess gave a smile as she nodded before leaving the office, shutting the door gently behind her.

When she saw sure the door was shut, Zoe looked back down at her husband who was now massaging her bare feet. "Are you having fun down there?"

"It's my favourite place to be."

A smile pulling at Zoe's lips, she reached out and ruffled his hair before getting on with her paperwork. "You're an idiot, Max Walker."

….

"Have you seen Max?" Robyn once more barged into Zoe's office without knocking.

This time, however, Zoe could answer truthfully. "I haven't seen him in an hour, and I asked not to be disturbed."

After a moment's hesitation, Robyn offered an apology. "Sorry. I'm just worried about him."

"Are you going to tell me why, or do you want me to guess? Because he seems fine to me."

When Robyn didn't reply and continued to stare at the carpet, Zoe sighed. "I have an idea where he might be. I'll go and talk to him."

…

"Well, well, well. What's a pretty lady like you doing in a dump like this?" Max pushed himself up onto one elbow as Zoe pushed open the door to the on call room.

Leaning on the doorframe, Zoe raised her eyebrows. "Do you ever do any work?"

With a sigh, Max lay back down. "I told the boss I was sick."

"And are you?" Zoe shut the door and approached the bed.

"Could be coming down with something."

Pushing his feet to the side, Zoe sat on the bed. "Robyn is looking for you. Again. What's going on, Max?"

Max just sighed but gave no response.

"… you know what my favourite thing about you is?" Zoe finally asked to break the silence.

As she'd hoped, this brought a smile to his face, though he didn't open his eyes. "Tough question…my smile?"

"Close, but no. This bit, right here." She traced as finger from his throat to the middle of his chest then off to the side. "Because no matter how stressed I am, no matter what is happening, when you give me a hug, when my head rests right there and I hear your steady, calm heartbeat, I know it's all going to be ok."

Max's smile softened and his eyes flickered open. "Are you being soppy, Dr Hanna?"

"I just hoped maybe I offered something similar to you."

Max looked as though he was going to reply, but Zoe's pager began to beep. Swearing softly, she checked the message and gave a sigh. "…I need to go. Should I tell Robyn you've gone home?"

Max nodded and watched Zoe walk towards the door. As her hand rested on the handle, Max finally called out. "Zoe?"

She turned, resting against the door.

"…The guy in cubicle 8. He's my father."


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, if he's anything like you when you're sick, I'll avoid him."

Zoe knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words were out of her mouth when she saw a flicker of pain cross his face. After a short pause, she added, "I finish in an hour. If you hang around until then, I'll let you drive my car and I might even cook you breakfast."

This brought a smile to max's face, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I've had one of Dr Hanna's cooked breakfasts before."

"Ah, but this would be one of Mrs Walkers breakfasts, and she learnt from the best."

"...Don't go near him, Zo. Please."

"I won't."

…

"Did you find him?" Robyn fell into step next to Zoe as she rushed towards the ambulance bay.

"He's gone home sick."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"He's gone home sick, Robyn. Leave it."

Robyn stopped and watched the doctor rush outside. After a moment, she looked in the direction Zoe had come and rushed up the stairs.

…

When Max heard the door open, he gave a smile. "Couldn't keep away?"

He jumped and sat up when it was Robyn's voice instead of the one he'd expected. "You're impossible to track down, you know that?"

"Yet here you are. Did Zoe tell you where I was?"

"She said you'd gone home. He's asking for you, Max, and I don't know what to tell him."

"How about you tell him to piss off."

"Max-"

"No. I've told him before I want nothing to do with him, Robyn. It's not my fault he won't stay away."

With a sigh, Robyn folded her arms. "Fine, but the girl in cubicle 2 wants you, and we both know what it's like to be let down by an adult."

Grumbling, Max pushed himself to his feet.

As he approached cubicle 2 a short time later, he saw his wife exiting cubicle 8.

…

"Max, I'm all done for the day, and I-" Zoe stopped when she realised Max was no longer in the on call room. Muttering to herself about him disappearing all the time, she sat on the bed and dialled his number. When it went straight to voicemail, she rubbed her temple and waited for the beep. "If you didn't text me useless messages all day, your phone wouldn't die before the end of our shifts. I'll wait for you in the on call room." After a pause, she added. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

…

Two hour later, and Zoe had searched all Max's favourite spots but still hadn't found him. His phone still going to voicemail, Zoe hoped that he'd just got tired of waiting and had left to go home, but when she got home, there was no sign he'd been back.

Beginning to pace now, she dialled Robyn's phone number, and it was answered with a mumble.

"Robyn, have you seen Max?"

"He's here. I just picked him up from some club."

"A _club?_ Is he alright?"

"...I need to go, Zoe. You'll have to message him if you want to talk."

Zoe stared at the phone, bewildered, as Robyn hung up. "What the hell is going on?" She asked the empty room.

…

After much pacing and the realisation she couldn't sleep unless Max was beside her, Zoe drove to Robyn's. She stood out the front with hand paused to knock, but hearing music playing loudly inside and a mass of voices, instead she pushed open the door.

She was greeted with a large sign wishing Lofty a happy birthday, and she vaguely remembered Max mentioning it to her, but it did nothing to ease her concern. The concern that grew when she heard a woman give a high pitched, drunken laugh and ask, "Sing another one, Max!"

These days he only played for her, and she felt a pang of jealousy when she saw him sat in the corner, swaying slightly and surrounded by people. One of whom was touching his leg.

…

Max wasn't sure how much he'd had to drink, but his head was beginning to throb. His body ached for Zoe and the comfort she could offer, but his mind kept reminding him that he shouldn't go to her, though he couldn't remember why. He absently picked up the guitar and began strumming, and the strumming slowly turned into a song. Closing his eyes, he remembered the last time he'd played it. Zoe had been angry, he could remember her yelling at him, although he'd known it wasn't him she was angry with. They were in the store room, his office, and she was pacing. He'd been holding the guitar when she came in, and so slowly he began playing. By the time he was finished, she was silent and just looking at him. That was the first time she'd said she loved him.

As the song now came to an end, Max vaguely heard someone ask him for another and he managed a slow smile. "What do you want me to play?"

His senses were suddenly over come with Zoe. Her perfume, the tickle of her breath by his ear, the sound of her voice as she said, "Play my favourite."

Max played the first few bars before his brain clicked into gear and he remembered he didn't want to see Zoe, though he still couldn't remember why. His eyes flickering open, he found himself alone in the corner but for Zoe who looked at him with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"What are you doing here?" His mouth felt too dry, and he reached for his beer but found it empty.

"I came to find you. Here."

She placed a bottle of cool water into his hand and he gulped it down before saying, "I didn't want to see you, but I can't remember why."

"How about I take you home and you can not see me there?"

Max thought for a moment, trying to focus his eyes, before he finally gave a slight nod, but as he stood his head began swimming. "Bathroom first."

…

"Stop!" Zoe blocked the doorway to corner Robyn in the kitchen. "Tell me what's going on."

"…I don't know."

"I don't believe you."

Robyn was silent for a long time, finally relenting when she heard Max groan and be sick once more in the bathroom next door. "It's our father. He's…Max…they're very alike in some ways, and Max got it into his head months ago that if you met dad, you'd realise what Max himself would be like eventually. Dad has a dead end job, he's an alcoholic, he always has one or more women on the go at once. I told him he was being stupid, but when he saw you leaving dad's cubicle, he went mad. I only found out he was at the club because he forgot tot take his wallet and couldn't buy himself any more drinks. You know what he's like once he gets an idea in his head. He jokes his way around it but inside he worries until the only thing he can think of to do is run off or just do what he thinks everyone is expecting him to do."

As Zoe released a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, Max entered the room on wobbling legs. 'I don't feel so good, Zo. I think maybe someone spiked my drink so they could have their wicked way with me." He attempted a smile.

"Upstairs, last on the left." Robyn suddenly replied. When Zoe frowned, Robyn added. "It's my room. It's got it's own bathroom. I don't think he'll make it home."

After a pause and a glance at Max, Zoe nodded and approached him. "Come on you, upstairs."

"Are you going to have your wicked way with me?" Max's arm wrapped around Zoe's shoulder as he whispered in her ear.

"Something like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Max woke with a banging head to the smell of coffee. When the bed dipped, he asked hoarsely. "Zoe?"

"Robyn." His sister replied, holding out a cup of coffee for him.

Taking a grateful sip, Max squinted towards her. "What happened?"

"You got drunk at some club and couldn't pay so called me to pick you up, then you managed to get the girl Lofty was after in a corner on his birthday."

"… I didn't…" Max left this hanging in the air until Robyn finally took pity on him.

"Mostly you cried, then you started playing the guitar. Zoe showed up and tried to get you to go upstairs to bed, but you were sick down her dress, then tried to show her off to everyone."

Shutting his eyes again, Max asked gingerly, "And then?"

"She cleaned you up, put you to bed and stayed until you were asleep, then I guess she went home. Do you want me to call in sick for you?"

After giving a sigh, Max shook his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

…

Zoe was aware of eyes on her. She was painfully aware that everyone who'd been at Lofty's party was wondering if she was going to lay into Max when he arrived.

She knew she loved Max, but she prided herself on being independent and hadn't realised until the night before just how much Max did for her. If she couldn't sleep, he would stay awake and be her sounding board, if she went to work tired he was always there with a coffee and an encouraging word, and when she was angry he would let her rant at him. But she couldn't think what she did for him. The night before was the first time he'd ever let her look after him in any way.

So, other's eyes still on her as she approached the front desk where Max stood reading his schedule for the day, Zoe walked with purpose, stopping beside him. "Morning. How's the head?"

Max gave a grunt in return, not looking at her.

"I got you this. And these." She placed a coffee and some paracetamol in front of him.

When Max still gave no reply, Zoe dropped a kiss to his shoulder and slipped the key to her office into his pocket. "In case you need a nap."

Pleased when she saw a smile pull at his lips, Zoe walked away satisfied- for now.

…

"Hi." Zoe said a short time later when she sat at her desk.

"Hi." Came a muffled reply. "I'm sorry I tried to get you to show your bottom to a group of strangers."

Smiling, Zoe rested back in her seat and shut her eyes. "You've done worse, I've just never had the heart to tell you."

They sat in silence for a while before Max gave a weary sigh. "I should explain…"

As Zoe went to reply, Rita pushed the door open looking harried. "Have you got a minute? I really need to talk to someone."

"Of course. Take a seat." Zoe pushed her seat back up to the desk and felt Max's hand brush her calf as he noiselessly slid her shoes off.

Sitting down gratefully, Rita made a few false starts. "I just…I found out…A few weeks ago, I…"

"Just take a deep breath, Rita."

The nurse took a deep breath in and then slowly released a shaking one. "I'm pregnant."

Under the desk, Max tensed. This was a touchy subject for Zoe, particularly when he was around. On the occasional times he'd interrupted her while she was talking to someone about it, she'd change subject. They'd only twice spoken about it together, and those moments were brief.

"Oh." Was all Zoe offered, her hand flitting to her own middle, then, conscious of who would see her do that, away again.

"It's just some guy I met at a party and I didn't get his phone number or anything, but Robyn said he came in as a patient a few days later, so I thought maybe you could…"

"You know the rules, Rita." Zoe was painfully aware of Max listening to the conversation.

"I know, but…I've wanted this for so long, Zoe, even if I have to do it myself, but maybe he might want it to. I know you're not supposed to, but… I don't know what else to do."

Eager to end the conversation, Zoe sighed. "Leave me his name and I'll see what I can do."

Rita scribbled it down, gave a grateful smile and rushed from the room feeling lighter.


	7. Chapter 7

The office felt heavy with silence for several minutes until Max finally spoke, hoping to take her mind off what she'd just been told. "My father was…is, an idiot. He would disappear for months, some times years on end and then show up as if nothing had happened. He would make stupid jokes and flirt with everyone and I thought he pretty much the coolest guy in existence when he took his guitar everywhere. When I got to about 16, I went to the club he told me he played at and I found out he was just the cleaner. Couldn't even play guitar. He was drunk and he asked me to buy him a drink. So I got drunk for the first time in some seedy club. I didn't want you to meet him, Zoe, because I was worried you'd think I'm just like him, that you'd think that's how I'll end up. You get so jumpy over every possible change that I thought you'd want to run. So I did. I thought it might hurt less if I left and could pretend I'd done the right thing."

He was only aware she'd moved down to sit on the floor when her hand brushed his knee. "Max…you're nothing like him. For starters your chat up lines are way better."

A ghost of a smile passed Max's lips.

"The man I met yesterday was someone lonely and full of regret, but you…when you decide on something, you go for it full force and you don't let anything get in your way. I'm a case in point. You didn't let me thinking you're a complete dickhead get in the way of making me fall in love with you, did you?"

Another smile, this time one that settled on Max's lips and stayed there.

"I know I get jumpy, but you know what you've taught me? That it's ok to feel that way. It's ok to worry about things and it's ok to make mistakes, because no matter what happens, I'll still have someone with me to help pick up the pieces. If that makes you an idiot, I'm…going to go up to the roof and tell anyone within yelling distance that I'm completely in love with an idiot."

Max's smile widened and this time reached his eyes as he opened them. "You are not."

"Try me." Zoe went to get to her feet, but Max grabbed her arm and pulled her close, burying his face in her hair.

…

"Are you coming, Zoe?" Tess asked at the end of their shift as she pulled on her jacket.

"Where?" Zoe was trying to remember the last time she'd had so little sleep.

"Breakfast. We're going to that new place in town."

As Zoe opened her mouth to reply, an arm moved to hang casually over her shoulder. "No thanks, we have plans."

"We do?" Zoe asked Max wearily, smiling to herself when he whispered in her ear, "Bed."

"You seem more cheerful, Max." Tess replied. At first she'd disagreed with their relationship, worried that Max would hurt Zoe, but more often now, as she watched the adoring way he looked at his wife, she worried that Zoe might hurt him.

"Oh, I am. Have I mentioned yet today that my wife has an a-"

"Max!" Zoe interrupted, pushing his jacket into his hands.

"Sorry, Tess, must dash, the wife is desperate for-"

"If you finish that sentence, you can walk home." Zoe spoke over him.

As they left the room, Tess smiled to herself. For the first time she'd seen the look in Max's eye reciprocated in Zoe's. Two fewer people to worry about. Rita, however…

…


End file.
